


A Home To You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime will probably show up to, Bullying, Comas - Freeform, Divorce, Family Issues, More characters to come, Other, Probably slow updates., SEVERAL game refferences, School, Temporary Blindness, car crash, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sadness is strange. Just as any emotion is, I mean. Watching a sad movie, you think you're sad... you aren't. You're brain is faking what it thinks sadness is. Watching a funny or strange movie. You react with laughing, right? That's your real laugh, right? Wrong. It's a fake one that you made up as you grew older. Your real one is probably really breathy sounding. You see something happen that scares you. You react by screaming, or running, maybe crying or hiding. None of that is real. It's pure instinct. I'll tell you what's real.Painis real. Or... is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I normally drabble in Undertale, sometimes anime one shots- like one- but I actually want to be a real writer, so... why not try out what I can do and show people who don't know me? Because people who know me always say it's good and it's probably a lie. Be as mean as you want, be as nice as you want, don't show anything at all. I'm just testing what I can do.

**Chapter One: I Can't**

* * *

We were just driving to the movies. A simple twenty minute drive through downtown. Nothing could go wrong with that. Me, my brother, mom, dad, and my friend Martha. Who knew that one distraction could change your life forever? Oops, getting ahead of myself here. Hi, I'm Elspeth Kirkland. I was fifteen years old when it happened and lived in Washington D.C. in the USA. Yes, my name is British, I was born in England, but we moved to the states after my brother, Chax, turned one. I was about two and a half, so no. I didn't leave many friends behind. My best friend in the whole wide world  ~~is~~ was Martha El. She lived in Vermont, but was visiting D.C. for the Summer. Little did we know, she was spending the last days of her entire, short life, at the Capital City.

Okay, now I think I can move on. We were heading to the movies, a brand new one had come out that week. Star Wars... Rouge One or something like that. It doesn't matter anyways. My dad worked in the House Of Representatives representing Maryland. We lived in D.C, yes, but he didn't want that to interfere with us having fun. My mom, she was in the Supreme Court. She was one of the Justices. Chax, cute little Chax, was still in the seventh grade. (He was held back a year in elementary school for flunking every test that year.) Me, I was in my Sophomore Year of high school. Martha was to. Gee, it's been so long since that day.

Anyway, enough explaining, more past story stuff. I had been recording the trip for a project in my film class. We were to film one entire day and commentate it as if we were actually a voice over. I was having trouble, so Martha had written out a script from me to read from since she was in Advanced Drama at her school. Ya, couple of big shots in my family and friend group. Not that it mattered much. I have the whole thing on tape, so I'll just play it for you.

**__**

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?"

"That's Chax, my little brother. He doesn't know what movie we're seeing yet. He's a funny little goober, huh Marth?"

The camera flipped around to show us. I'm the one with brown hair, green eyes, light skin, and my face has little freckles going over my nose and cheeks. The plain earthy green crop top over a brown tank top. My hair's in a french braid, but that's about all that really stands out. It's cut off by the camera anyways. The girl next to me; tan skin, curly and long black hair, golden brown hair, full lips, that off the shoulder sleeved blouse with a shoulder bag to top off the look; that's Martha. She was stunningly beautiful. How we were friends, don't ask me. She came over to our house one day when we were younger while her father talked to my dad about some bill they were looking over. We knew we'd be friends at first sight.

"Sure is, El. What movie are we seeing anyways?" Martha asked. You can hear me laughing before I compose myself.

"Rogue One remember?" Ah, so I was correct. Star Wars: Rogue One. I wonder if it was any good? I never saw it after that day.

"Girls, I need you to be quiet. Yes, sir. No, I'm sorry. We're in the car with the kids. Go ahead." Mom. She was so busy all the time. That day I think she was working on some case about some Fisher guy versus the University of Texas. I dunno. It was hard to keep up with.

"Sorry Mrs. Kirkland." Martha apologized. I was laughing behind the camera again as I turned it to face my mom. It could only see the back of her head, but her golden curls fell just to her shoulders. A shame she chose politics, she could of been a great model. A phone started ringing. My dad looked away from the road for all of thirty seconds to hand the phone to me to talk to whoever it was. That's how it happened.

* * *

As you see, the screen cracked after that and the video footage failed. The screen was dark, but the audio goes on for a while. What happened you must be asking. Well, a Semi-Truck collided with us. Apparently in the time dad looked away, he sped past a stop sign. The truck hit into the passenger side. Mom and Martha died instantly. Me, being in the middle seat, well... I got a lot of glass in my eyes and it sort of made my pupils much wider. With the amount of light in my sight, I couldn't see for about three years. Chax got something worse than me. When the crash happened, one of the air bags came out. A faulty one with to much air pressure. It hit him just right in the head. He was in a coma for about four years. Dad was the luckiest of us all. Perfect airbags, sunglasses on; smart too. He brought his hands up and stopped the car as it happened so no one else got more hurt. He came out with a few broken bones and some minor scrapes on his hands and legs. He was stuck in a wheelchair for about a month, but that was it.

That's where this story is going to start. That eventful day when my world was torn apart... literally. I just... it was so horrible. I... I can tell it now. I'm sorry, some other time. Promise. I just can't tell the story now. I can't. I'm sorry, I can't...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. That's chapter one. If I should continue this, tell me in the comments, or just leave a kudos. If you think it needs work, or doesn't belong in my works, tell me and I'll take it down from the site. I don't mind either opinion, but if you d think it needs work, please use constructive criticism. This is the first actual book I'm putting out there.


End file.
